A Christmas Never To Forget
by indiangirl2008
Summary: [MIRACLE]Cheyenne finds out that the man she loves isn't the right guy, she leaves and tells the right one who has the same feelings. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**_This idea came to me one night and I just couldn't wait to put it up. But you'll see in the future story and everything in this chapter will be explained too in the true story._**

_

* * *

December 23, 1979._

Cheyenne is in Key West, Florida with her family and friends to celebrate.

Cheyenne was in her most favorite place to be, in the ocean, thinking of a certain someone that looked hurt when she told him that she was engaged. She wished she could get that image out of her head, and also she couldn't wait to see his face when she would tell him that she was no longer engaged and that she was in love with him.

"Chy didn't you hear us calling you?"

"Sorry Sydney I've been thinking is all." Cheyenne said to her triplet.

"Whom are you thinking about?" asked her other triplet, Bobby.

"This guy I met in Minnesota at the U, but he's from Boston. I've never met anyone like him before. There is just something there that Jeff never had and you can see the room light up when he smiles. He's not like the guys that I dated here, and he cares deeply about me, but he doesn't let it go out of control."

"And who is this guy Chy?" Bobby asked.

"He goes by Rizzo, but his real name in Mike Eruzione."

"Does he know that you like him?" asked Sydney.

"No I've kept my feelings to myself. But I don't think I can wait any longer."

"As much as I hate to say this, but you should go back to Minnesota and tell him how you feel. It's not like that you can't have another Christmas down here. We'll pay for the ticket but you just get there now." Bobby said.

"Are you sure? I mean I haven't seen you guys in a while and I don't know what mom and dad would say about me doing this."

"If they knew how much you love this man, then they would say the same thing as I'm saying. Even mom said that when she was in love with dad, she couldn't leave him so on Christmas she left here and went to him." Sydney said.

"Well before I leave, let's ride a couple of waves. We can at least do that for ourselves." Cheyenne said.

_

* * *

(In Minnesota, Christmas Eve)_

Rizzo sat in his room that he shared with Silky, thinking about Cheyenne. He knew that she didn't have the same feelings that he had for her. The look in her eyes when she told everyone that she was going to get married hurt him more then anyone knew.

"Hey Rizzo, someone's here to see you!" Silky yelled.

Rizzo got off his bed and went to the door. When he opened it he wasn't prepared for the one person he loved to be standing there smiling at him.

"Hey I was wondering if we could talk if your not busy?"

"I…I thought that you would be at home with Jeff."

"Let's go walk and I'll tell you all about it."

"Ok."

Rizzo grabbed his coat and walked outside, but what they didn't know was that they were being watched.

"Rizzo just to tell you right now is that I'm no longer engaged to Jeff. There was something missing from him that I saw in someone else that I found out loved me as much as I love him."

"What was missing if you don't mind me asking?"

"Acceptance and understanding. Those are the two things that I've been looking for and I've found them. The only thing is I don't know how to approach that person. I was wanting to know from you as a good friend what I should do."

"Well if you really love this guy then you should show it the best way you can and see what he says or does."

"Thank you so much Rizzo."

Cheyenne walked away and Rizzo just stood there looking off in the distance. Then out of nowhere he felt an arm snake around his waist.

"What…"

Rizzo was cut off by a kiss. When they parted he looked shocked.

"Me?"

"That's why I came home was because I found the guy that I accepted me for who I am and my decisions."

Rizzo kissed Cheyenne back but was interrupted by yelling and catcalls from up above.

"Well I guess that we better continue this somewhere else that is more private. Wouldn't you say so?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yeah. Oh I was wondering if you would like to celebrate Christmas over at Doc's house. I mean if we're serious then we should go together and also you came here from home to tell me your feelings."

"I would love to."

**_

* * *

I hoped that you liked this and I hope that this is something to look forward to in the future chapters after this. Please tell me your thoughts and suggestions._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you keeper-of-mauve-paradise and darkdestiney2000 for reviewing. I'm only putting one more chapter on this and try to finish the other two stories. This little part is going to go in Do I Need A Miracle? Hope you enjoy the last part and please review._**

* * *

After Cheyenne and Rizzo's last encounter, the team wouldn't leave them alone about how shocked Rizzo looked when she kissed him. That night Cheyenne stayed with Rizzo and Silky stayed with Jack and Buzzy.

"Are you sure that it's ok that I sleep here? I can go down to my floor since my roommate isn't here."

"No I would like you to stay here with me. Plus I want to ask you what Jeff said when you told him that you didn't want to marry him."

"Ok. But can we go and lay down? I'm feeling tired."

Rizzo gave Cheyenne a shirt that she could sleep in while he put on sweatpants. After they were lying down and Rizzo had his arms around Cheyenne she started.

"When I got down there, before I went inside the hall to the dorms I saw him were they get mail. He was looking through it as usual and when I noticed he came to my letter that I sent, he threw it away without even opening it. I waited for him to go up to his dorm before I went to talk to him. Before I headed up there I grabbed the letter out of the trash can and walked slowly thinking of what I should say to him."

Cheyenne paused to collect her thoughts before continuing.

"When I got to his room I of course knocked and the look on his face was priceless."

"What do you mean?" Rizzo asked while playing with Cheyenne's hair.

"He looked so confused. I didn't go in or anything but I held up the letter and asked if he was still mad that I stayed after he asked to marry me. He said yes and I took the ring off and handed it to him. All I said to him was 'If you can't accept my decisions then don't accept me at all.' Then I walked away, went home and surfed with my family."

"But what brought you back here?"

"You." Cheyenne answered simply.

"Me? Why me?"

"Remember when I told you and the others that I wanted to do something with my life instead of surfing, being a house wife, and other things?"

"Yeah."

"You encouraged me to do it. It might have been in the simplest of words but it meant a lot to me."

Rizzo kissed Cheyenne's hair and let her cuddle up next to him.

_

* * *

Christmas Day_

Cheyenne woke up that morning feeling something brushing against her face. When she opened her eyes she was looking straight into Rizzo's deep brown eyes.

"Morning sunshine. Did you have a good sleep?"

Cheyenne nodded her head and closed her eyes again. She cuddled up against Rizzo put her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart beating really fast from her touch.

"We need to get up or the guys will find a way to wake us up." Rizzo whispered.

"Do we have to? I feel perfectly happy here."

"Me too but we need to get up."

Rizzo got up and pulled Cheyenne up and they both got breakfast.

That afternoon, Cheyenne and Rizzo walked around outside and played in the snow together.

"It just seems impossible that you've never seen snow."

"Well down in Florida it doesn't snow."

"This isn't your true first time is it?"

"No, but I've never seen it this thick."

That night Rizzo, the guys, and Cheyenne went over to Doc's house for dinner. While Cheyenne was in the kitchen with Doc's wife, Velta, Jimmy came up and asked Cheyenne for help.

"And why are you doing this Jimmy?"

"I just want to. Ok how do I look?"

"You look convincing and cute." Cheyenne giggled and kissed Jimmy on the cheek.

She watched as Jimmy went out there with all the gag gifts. Cheyenne stood by Velta, Johnson, and Jannie while everyone opened their gifts. After Herb left, the guys went outside to play football. Cheyenne and Velta cleaned up the table and dishes, then Craig left.

"Cheyenne I can put the dishes away so you can go on ahead to see the boys."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Besides I think Rizzo wants you out there. My husband and I can finish this up."

Cheyenne went outside to see Buzzy slid down slop followed by a couple of the others. While she was standing by the fire, Rizzo came up to her and kept her company.

"Are you wanting to go home now?"

"Not unless you are. I don't have anything to do tonight."

"Well I was thinking maybe in 15 minutes that we could go and do what ever."

"Ok."

_

* * *

The next morning_

When Cheyenne woke up in Rizzo's arms she saw that he was still asleep. She slowly got up and went to the small kitchen to make him some breakfast. Finally when he woke up everything was set and he came up behind her kissing her neck.

"Hey why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked so peaceful. Besides what better way then to wake up with a breakfast waiting for you?"

"Yeah I guess, but I should've been the one making breakfast for you."

"Not today. Let's eat before it gets too cool."

**_

* * *

I hoped you like this two part Christmas scene, so please again review._**

**A/N: The guys didn't give Cheyenne a gag gift since they didn't know that she would come back and Rizzo didn't give her anything either. But hey there's more Christmas's to celebrate right?**


End file.
